Capt. Tobias
Information Name: Eileen Tobias Morgan Alias: Tobias/Captain Tobias Toh-BEE-uhs, not Toh-BYE-ahs Age: 39 ht/wt: 5'11"/147lbs Race: Human-Khelsidian Hybrid Abilities Tobias has very limited magical ability from her time spent studying with Archadius. Generally speaking, she is unable to manipulate matter like most hybrids, or any resident of Letalis for that matter, primarily because she subconsciously rejects it. Her abilities include minor manipulation of Elements, primarily water and air, however the use of this ability quickly drains her, thusly she doesn't use it much. She's more proficient at Khelsidian Alchemy, mainly the construction of bombs and first aid substances, such as herbal salves and cure-alls. Her primary fighting abilities rest in her physical prowess, utilizing acrobatics and various methods of swordsmanship, as well as her Mental prowess. She is, for lack of a better term, a genius, and can construct anything from weapons to fancy toasters from things you find lying around everywhere. Unfortunately, this mental affinity is usually hindered in the area of common sense due to her hearty addiction to alcohol and mind-altering substances. History Tobias once resided in a chaotic dimension that paralleled the earth dimension both on the cosmic map, and in it's environmental qualities. She was then a Robin Hood of sorts, having constructed her first airship and assembled a crew behind her cause. Upon the destruction of this dimension by a strange dark entity claiming to have the universe's best interests at heart, she was launched into yet another parallel universe, where she more or less ended up getting dragged along in a battle between the heaven and hell of that dimension by a vampire with two personalities, a sadistic angel eater, and a strangely charming, top-hat wearing tea drinker with some rather surreal abilities. These were the first of many she was to encounter in her travels there, but unfortunately in the battle against the divine powers there, she was once again launched through the dimensional materia, finally landing in Letalis where she was all too happy to join the Grach'Nil pirates. After some years plundering and generally getting Drunk, she was met by Claire Estevez with a proposition to be a double agent for the IDEX faction. This lead to her involvement in the Rogue Skies tournament, and her current position as an interdimensional pirate spy of sorts. It doesn't make much sense to her, but she's generally too inebriated to care in the first place. Personality Tobias is crass, disrespectful, and generally unpleasant at face value. She is what most would call an 'acquired taste', and though people have trouble warming up to her at first, prolonged exposure to her drunken demeanor will reveal a somewhat softer, even caring side. Unfortunately for those around her, her sanity has been often questioned, due to numerous displays of mood swings, seemingly irrational decisions, and an undeniably overzealous nature. However, she somehow manages to make all her mad plans come together in the end, even though it's uncertain as to whether or not she really plans things out or just makes them up as she goes along. On another note, she also has a tendency to display an unrelenting bloodlust, which her first mate Tanden Kosmisch might tell you is a result of a lot of emotional repression. She'll never tell you what's really on her mind, or why she acts a certain way, and will usually laugh it off if asked and return to her liquor. Current Location IF2 There's no way to be certain of her exact whereabouts, as she resides on her sea-bound vessel, The Metatronus Theta with her crew, Including Tanden Kosmisch and Alexander Morgan, her nephew. The rest are mostly hired thugs and vagrants picked up in Siruk and other low-end locales of Letalis. Somehow though, she manages to keep them in hand. Some say it's because she shares with them her undeniably large supply of alcohol and interesting gadgets. Physical Tobias is literally covered in scars from head to toe. Some from battles, others from being caught up in more than one explosion in her lifetime. The loss of her eye came about when her airship crashed in Rogue Skies. She hasn't since met Mikka [©=Ekuneshiel] face to face, not even since they were both recruited as Mediators for the tournament. Otherwise, she's still in prime physical condition, and her youthful appearance can be contributed toward the Khelsidian in her blood. age twice as slowly as humans. Weapons Primarily swords and blunt weapons, but she is capable of improvised weaponry, meaning she can construct a weapon from anything in her immediate area upon needing it. Category:NPC